Loki and his twin sister cause mischief together
by Loki's twin sister
Summary: Loki has a twin sister. They are born during the time of war between the Realms of Jotunheim and Asgard. Then they are brought to Asgard where they met their big brother Thor. Growing up on Asgard Lili helps her twin brother Loki cause mischief? The twins play a prank on their brother when they find out the truth. All rights go to Marvel. I own Lili. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Ages:

Loki and Lili have just been born.

Chapter 1

In the realm of Jotunheim at the royal palace of Laufey, king of the frost giants. A scream rips through the halls of the palace. For the Queen is in labor for she is about to give birth to the heir or heiress to the throne of Jotunheim, but what no one knew that another baby was about to be born.

"Ahhh!" Farbauti screamed in pain.

"Breathe your Majesty." Menia said she is a junior midwife and she is standing next to her Queen and she held her hand.

Farbauti took a few deep breaths to calm down.

"Push my Queen, I need you to push." Fenia said she is the head midwife.

"Don't forget to breathe your highness." Menia said.

"A-alright, Fenia, Menia." Farbauti said weakly and she began to push as well as breathing and also screaming.

"My Queen, I can see the head. One more big push and the new prince or princess will be born." Fenia said.

"Alright I will try. Ahhh!" Farbauti said and then she screamed out in pain as another contraction ripped through her body.

"You can do it my Queen, just take a deep breath and push. If you need to continue to squeeze my hand you go on a head and do it my Queen." Menia said.

"Alright Menia, I….Ahhh!" Farbauti said with a scream and she pushed with all her might.

"Waaah, waaah, waaah." Came the cry of a newborn baby.

"Fenia, my baby, I want to see my baby." Farbauti said holding out her arms.

"Menia, I need your help with the baby." Fenia called.

Menia lets go of Farbauti's hand and she went over to Fenia.

"Fenia, Menia, what's wrong? What's wrong? Is my baby alright? Please tell me if my baby is alright?" Farbauti asked an she starts to panic.

The midwives finished cleaning the newborn and they check the baby to make sure everything is alright. Besides being small everything seems to be alright. Menia wraps the baby in a blanket and she hands the newborn to the Queen.

"Menia, is my baby alright?" Farbauti asked again.

"Yes, my Queen, you have a healthy baby boy. Besides being small he is perfectly healthy." Menia said.

Farbauti held her first born son close and she kisses his little cheek. "I don't care if you are small you are perfect my little Loki. Yes, Loki, that is what I will call you. Loki, my sweet little Loki, I love you so much." Farbauti said lovingly and then she felt another contraction rip through her body.

"Ahhh! Fenia, Menia!" Farbauti screamed.

"What's wrong my Queen?" Menia asked.

"Are you alright your Majesty?" Fenia asked

"I think little Loki, is about to have a twin brother or sister." Farbauti said breathlessly.

"Did you hear that Loki, your twin brother or sister is coming? Mommy has to give you to Menia for a moment so I can bring your twin into this realm and when your twin is born I will hold you both and I will never let you or your twin brother or sister go." Farbauti said. The contractions began to increase she handed Loki to Menia.

Loki started crying for he wanted his mommy and he was also wet and hungry."Shh, There, there little prince Loki, everything is alright your mommy is too busy to hold you right now." Menia said rocking baby Loki.

Then she felt that the blanket was wet. She carried baby Loki over to the changing table and she laid him down. Menia unwrapped the blanket from around Loki and she took out a diaper. She lifted his legs up and she began to clean him. When he was all clean she placed the diaper under his bottom and she spread a thick layer of diaper cream all over baby Loki's bottom. Menia also applied a layer of baby powder she then put his legs down and she taped the diaper shut. She took out a clean blanket and she wrapped him up again and she picked him up and she held him close.

Loki continued to cry for he still wanted his mommy and he is still hungry. "My Queen, shall I call the wet nurse to feed Prince Loki?" Menia asked.

"No, I will not have someone feeding my babies. I will be the only one who feeds them and takes care of them. I will feed Loki, and his twin when he or she is born." Farbauti said through a contraction.

"As you wish my queen." Menia said.

After a few minutes they all heard the sounds of another newborn crying. "Menia, give Queen Farbauti, her son so she can nurse him. I will need your help with his twin." Fenia said.

Menia gave Farbauti baby Loki and she went over to help Fenia with Loki's twin. She gave her son his first meal. The midwives finished cleaning the newborn and they check the baby to make sure everything is alright. Besides being small everything seems to be alright. Fenia put a diaper on the baby and then she wraps the baby in a blanket and she hands the newborn to the Queen.

"Fenia, is my baby alright?" Farbauti asked again.

"Yes, my Queen, you have a healthy baby girl. Besides being small like her twin brother she is perfectly healthy." Fenia said.

Farbauti held her first born daughter close and she kisses her little cheek. "I don't care if you are small you are perfect my little Lili. Yes, Lili, that is what I will call you. Lili, my sweet little Lili, I love you and your twin brother so much." Farbauti said lovingly and she gave her daughter her first meal.

"Send for the King he must be told." Fenia said. Menia nodded and she went to tell the King that the Queen has just given birth to twins.

 **A/N: Hey guys I am rewriting parts of this story and I am changing Lila's name to Kiki. I am changing Kiki's name to Lili.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Menia found Laufey sitting on his ice throne and he was in deep conversation with his commanders. For the whole realm knew that Asgard's army would be here soon. He knew that Odin, the All father and the king of Asgard would be coming for the Casket of Ancient Winters. "Um excuse me your Majesty." Menia said bowing to Laufey. "Oh, what is it now, can't you see that I am busy girl." Laufey said rudely.

"Your Majesty, the Queen has just given birth to." Menia began but she was cut off.

"Finally she has given me an heir. After the two miscarriages. By the way what is it?" Laufey asked hoping for another son because the two miscarriages the babies both turned out to be sons.

"Well your highness, you have a son and a daughter." Menia said.

"A son well it is about time." Laufey said completely ignoring the fact that he has a daughter.

"Your highness, I am sure the Queen would want you to come an see your twins." Menia said.

"Alright I can spare a moment to see my son." Laufey said still ignoring the fact he has a daughter. He stood up from his ice throne and he received many congratulations from his commanders.

Menia led her King to the Queen's chambers. They enter the chambers and he went over to his wife's bed while she went to stand with Fenia.

"Show me my son and my heir wife." Laufey said his voice full of pride at having a son.

"Don't you want to see your daughter as well?" Farbauti asked.

"Why would I want to? She will never inherit my throne." Laufey said.

Farbauti just sighed sadly and she pulled back the blankets to show her husband their twin children. When Laufey saw how small his son and his unwanted daughter are he became angry.

"You failed again but this time it is worse. My long a waited son is small and weak and this one is a female who is also small and weak like her twin brother. I will not…" Laufey said angrily but he was cut off before he could finish.

"They are not weak and what do you mean you will not?" Farbauti asked her anger turning to confusion.

"I will not keep them they are too small and weak to be called Jotuns." Laufey explained to his upset wife. Then he reached over and took his daughter from his wife and he went to the door and he called a guard to come to the Queen's chambers.

The guard came into the Queen's chambers and he bowed to Laufey. "How can I serve you my King?" the guard name Raze asked.

"Raze, take my son's twin sister and wait out in the hall for me." Laufey said.

"Yes, my King." Raze said and Laufey handed baby Lili to Raze. When he felt the baby girl in his arms he went to obey his king's command.

When Farbauti sees Raze walking away with her daughter she holds baby Loki close to her. "Laufey, were is Raze taking our daughter?" she asked covering little Loki with the blanket.

"Farbauti, hand me my son." Laufey said, holding out his arms for his son, but she just holds Loki closer to her. She wasn't going to allow anyone to take her son, she has already lost her daughter, but she wouldn't lose her son.

"No. I won't let you take my son you have already taken my daughter, but you can't have my son. I demand that you give me back my daughter." Farbauti demanded.

"Farbauti, you know the law. Now hand me my son, before I take him by force." Laufey demanded still holding out his arms so his wife could place his son in his arms.

"Laufey, this law is wrong and it's not right to get rid of those who are small and weak." Farbauti said.

"It may not be right but it's still the law." Laufey said.

"Laufey, you are the King so you can change the law so we can keep our son and daughter." Farbauti said hopefully.

"Even if I wanted to change the law. I can't and I won't change it. Because once a law has been made it can never be changed." Laufey said.

Hearing this Farbauti broke down into tears as she held Loki even closer. She couldn't believe that she is really losing her babies on the same day that they were born.

"Laufey, if you are really going to take my babies away from me please just allow me to say goodbye and tell them that I love them." Farbauti begged as tears continued to stream down her blue tattooed skin.

He thought for a moment then he nodded and he walked to the door to take Kiki from Raze for a moment. "Raze, my wife wants to say farewell to this small, weak and worthless excuse for a frost giantess." Laufey said holding out his arms so Raze can place her in his arms.

Raze placed little Lili into his King's arms. When Laufey felt his baby girl in his arms he went back into his wife's chambers and he walked over to his wife and he placed her into Farbauti's arms.

"Alright here she is now say your farewells to our son and his twin sister and don't take too long doing it. I have more important things to do than waste my time waiting for you to say your farewells, so hurry up or I will just take them now and leave you here alone." Laufey said.

"Well if you are too busy you can just leave while I say goodbye to my babies forever." Farbauti said. Laufey just shrugged his shoulders and then he left to prepare for Asgard's armies to come to Jotunheim. Out in the hall Laufey called Raze over to him. "Raze, go and get Grundroth and come back and both of you stand outside my wife's chambers to make sure she doesn't do anything sneaky." Laufey said.

"Yes, my King." Raze said with a bow and he walked away to obey his king's command.

Then Laufey went back to his throne room to finish his conversation with his commanders. Back in her chambers Farbauti held her twins close to her and she began crying.

"My babies how…can he…he force me…to…to give up my babies." Farbauti said threw her tears.

Queen Farbauti decided that she won't be forced to give up her babies, she would fight to keep her twins, but she had to come up with a plan to save her son and daughter from their father's plan to get rid of them.

How could she save her little Loki and her little Lili? Then she had an idea her handmaidens. She could command two of her most loyal handmaidens to take her twins into hiding.

"Menia, I require two of my handmaidens. Go and tell Isolda and Eirwen I request their presence immediately and tell them to bring a deep basket, some fresh blankets and a few of my dresses." Farbauti commanded.

"Yes, you're Majesty." Menia said with a bow and then she left to inform Isolda and Eirwen that their Queen request their presence immediately and to bring the items that their Queen requested that they bring.

Menia found Isolda and Eirwen in the new nursery which is connected to the Queen's chambers. They were preparing the nursery for the royal prince or princess. "Isolda, Eirwen, Queen Farbauti, has requested your presence immediately." Menia said.

Isolda and Eirwen stopped their preparations for the new nursery and they looked at the junior midwife.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Menia, what is our Queen's command?" Eirwen asked.

"Queen Farbauti, commands that you both bring a deep basket and some fresh blankets as well a few of her dresses." Menia said.

Isolda and Eirwen both left to get what their Queen requested. They came back and Menia led them to the Queen's chambers. They all entered the Queen's chambers and they found their Queen laying in her bed and she is holding two tiny bundles in her arms. Isolda and Eirwen both noticed that their Queen has been crying. Both handmaidens began to wonder if their Queen had lost the baby. What they both thought the Queen is holding two tiny bundles, could this mean that she had given birth to twins?

Eirwen decided that she would find out if her Queen and friend had given birth to twins and also why her friend had been crying. She walks over to her Queen and she bows to her. Farbauti looks up and she sees Eirwen standing next to her bed.

"Eirwen, did you and Isolda bring what I asked for?" Farbauti asked.

"Yes, my Queen, we did, but we were wondering how is the new prince and princess?" Eirwen asked.

"Why don't you Isolda come here and see for yourself." Farbauti said.

Eirwen and Isolda step forward and Farbauti pulled back the blankets to reveal Loki and Lili.

"Oh my Queen, they are so small but very cute." Isolda said and Eirwen agreed.

"Thank you, my friends." Farbauti said hugging her twins closer.

"What are there names my Queen?" Eirwen asked.

"This is Loki and this is his twin sister Lili." Farbauti said.

"I bet King Laufey, was happy that he has a son and heir, but I bet he was also happy to see that he has a daughter." Isolda said.

"You would think he would be happy, but he wasn't. He is going to take my babies away from me." Farbauti said as tears began to well up in her red eyes.

"Oh my Queen, we are so very sorry." Eirwen and Isolda said together.

"He's not going to take my babies away from me." Farbauti said angrily.

"Is there anything we can do to help my Queen?" Eirwen asked and Isolda nodded in agreement.

"Did you both bring what I asked for?" Farbauti asked.

"Yes, your Majesty, we brought the items that you asked for the moment Menia told us." Isolda said.

"The way you and Eirwen can help is to take my twins to the temple and hide them with the Casket of Ancient Winters." Farbauti said.

"Yes, your majesty." Eirwen said and she held out her arms for baby Lili. Farbauti kisses her daughter on the cheek and she whispers a tearful good-bye and I love you and then she hands Lili to Eirwen. Isolda steps forward for baby Loki. Farbauti places her first born son in Isolda's arms but not before kissing his cheek and she whispers a quick and tearful good-bye and I love you.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Eirwen and Isolda both walked over to the basket and Eirwen began to unpack the basket. She handed one of the blankets to Isolda and she took the other blanket. They both wrapped Loki and Lili in their blankets and they put them in the basket. Suddenly, they all heard a knock at the door and Farbauti looks at her handmaidens and they see that their Queen looks worried and before they could say anything.

"Eirwen, Isolda, run and take my babies far away from this place." Farbauti said and with her ice power she made her babies names appear on their blankets. There came another knock at the door, but this time it was a little more forceful.

"Who is it?" Farbauti asked worry coloring her voice.

"It's me wife, open the door." Laufey said.

"Go away Laufey, I don't want to see you." Farbauti said and she began to give her handmaids last minute instructions via hand signals so her husband won't hear.

Eirwen covered the twins up with extra blankets and the rest of the dresses except for the dress she would wear later. "Farbauti, open this door now woman!" Laufey yelled.

Farbauti could hear that her husband is about to break down the door and she knew that she had to make sure that her twins get out of here before their father sees that she has had a plan to keep her babies safe and away from him.

"Go you two take the secret door in the wall to the right. Go quickly and please keep my babies safe." Farbauti said breathlessly and also a little tearfully.

Eirwen grab the basket holding the royal twins and Isolda ran to the right wall containing the secret door. She opens the door and both handmaidens ran in the secret room that was hidden behind the wall. The door closes quickly just as a furious Laufey entered the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Where are they woman?" Laufey demanded angrily.

"I will never tell you where my babies are. NEVER!" Farbauti said and she screamed the last part.

"You will tell me NOW!" Laufey demanded again and this time he sounded even more enraged.

"NO! I WILL NEVER TELL YOU!" Farbauti shouted angrily at her husband. Before Laufey could answer his wife a guard came rushing into the room and he bowed to his King and Queen.

"My King and my Queen." He said breathlessly.

"Geirrod, what is it? What's wrong?" Farbauti asked worriedly for she is worried about her babies.

"Well my Queen, the All-Father and his army have just arrived and they are attacking the city." Geirrod said.

"Farbauti, find somewhere safe to hide my Queen and Geirrod you follow me and we will assemble our army and will crush these invaders." Laufey said and he and Geirrod both ran out for the room and they when to assemble their army.

"Please Skadi, goddess of the winter mountains please protect my little Loki and my little Lili." Farbauti prayed and then she ran to find herself a safe place to hide.

In the temple of Skadi, Eirwen laid the basket with the royal twins down next to the Casket of Ancient Winters. Isolda walked over to her friend and she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Eirwen, I think we should flee before Asgard's army gets here." Isolda said.

"No. We must stay here and protect little prince Loki and little princess Lili from those monsters." Eirwen said.

"But Eirwen, we have no weapons to defend them against the Asgardians." Isolda said.

"I know but we have to try Isolda." Eirwen said and she sat down on the floor next to the basket. Isolda sat next to her friend and they waited listening for the sounds that will tell them that Asgard's army is coming closer.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

About an hour later they heard someone coming through the temple doors. "Eirwen, come on we have to go and hide before they see us." Isolda said and she pulled Eirwen with her and they left the twins alone in their basket. They hide behind a column and they watched as a man with one eye who was surrounded by a few other warriors.

Isolda, we have to protect our prince and princess from them the Agardians." Eirwen said, and she made a motion to go to the twins but it was too late the man with the one eye was already standing next to the basket and he was ordering the other warriors to take the Casket of Ancient Winters.

He was about to leave with the other warriors but before he could he heard two little weak cries. He then notices the basket he leans down and he looks into the basket. There he saw two tiny twin Jotun babies. "These must be Laufey's twins. That must be why they are out here in the temple. Because he would never accept two tiny twins. He would think it was beneath him." He thought.

He leaned down and he picked up Laufey's tiny son and he noticed his blue skin was changing from blue to match his own skin color and he also noticed that his red eyes changed to green. Then he looked down at his tiny twin sister and he saw that the same thing was happening with her but the only difference was instead of green eyes her eyes were now blue-gray. One of the other warriors walked up to him. "All-father." The warrior said.

"What is it Ander?" He asked.

"My King, I am here to report that we have secured the Casket of Ancient Winters and we are ready to return to Asgard." Ander said.

"Alright Ander, I will be with you and our other warriors in a moment." He said. "Yes, my King." Ander said and he bowed and walked off to tell the others that they will be leaving for home soon.

Behind the column Eirwen and Isolda saw the whole thing and they knew who the man with the one eyes is.

"Eirwen, that is Odin the king of Asgard and he has prince Loki and princess Lili." Isolda said.

"I know Isolda." Eirwen said sadly.

"Eirwen, what are we going to do?" Isolda asked.

"There is nothing we can do now. He is a great warrior and we are just two handmaidens. I just hope he treats little prince Loki and his twin sister princess Lili kindly and shows them love." Eirwen said this last a little louder so Odin could hear her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Odin suddenly heard someone speaking about the twins in the basket. He decided that he will take them back to Asgard and give them as a gift to his Queen. He would use the twins to keep the peace throughout the realms. "I will use the younger one to keep the peace in Asgard I will raise her and her brother as my children and when she is older she will marry my son Thor and I will put her twin brother on the throne of Jotunheim." Odin thought he pick up the basket and he walked out to join his warriors.

"Please be safe my prince and my princess and maybe one day you both will return home to your people." Eirwen said as the Asgardian King disappeared with the twins of Jotunheim.

"I am sure they will be safe I have heard that the Queen is kind like our Queen." Isolda said and she took her friend's hand and she led her back to the palace to inform their Queen about what had happened. Odin and his warriors made it back to the place where the Bi Frost would pick them up and return them to Asgard. They arrived back on Asgard and Odin saw two people waiting for him. He noticed that it was his wife Frigga and his two-year-old son Thor. Seeing his father Thor pulled away from his mother and he ran towards his father. Frigga followed her son and they both reached Odin.

Upon seeing her husband's face Frigga wanted to wrap her arm around him but she saw that he was holding a basket. "Oh. Odin, your eye what happened to your eye my darling?" Frigga asked shocked.

Seeing the worried look on his wife's face he placed the basket on the rainbow bridge and he wraps his arms around his wife. While they were hugging little Thor became curious about the basket and he peered into the basket. He saw two tiny little babies in the basket. One was sound asleep while the other one was wide awake.

"Mommy, mommy, look what Daddy brought." Thor said as he pulled on his mother's dress.

Frigga looks down at her son and she saw that he is looking in the basket and he was also smiling while touching the thing in the basket. She lets go of her husband and she walks over to her little boy and she knelt down next to him.

"What are you looking at baby?" Frigga asked and she to looked in the basket. She saw two tiny babies wrapped up in a blue and pink blanket. Frigga sees that the little boy is wide awake and she sees that he has green eyes while his sister or maybe his twin is sound asleep and she notices that she is holding onto her brother's blanket.

"Oh, they are so very cute." Frigga thought to herself and she began to smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

She looks at her husband and then back at the basket which holds the two tiny twin babies. "Odin, what in the name of Valhalla are you doing with these two adorable babies and by the way were in the nine realms did you find them?" Frigga asked for she had an idea but she wanted to hear it from her husband first.

"Well my love, In the Aftermath of the battle, I went into the temple on Jotunheim and I found two twin babies. Small for a giant's offspring they seemed abandoned, suffering and left to die. Laufey's son and daughter." Odin said.

Frigga couldn't believe what she has just heard. "Why would anyone want to abandoned such sweet little things." She thought as she picked up and cradle the boy in her arms. "Odin, can you place his sister in my arms?" Frigga asked and he placed her in his wife's arms.

"Odin, is there a reason why you brought Laufey's twins here to Asgard?" Frigga asked.

"Yes, my darling I brought them here for you. I know that you always wanted another baby well now you have two my love." Odin said lovingly.

"Oh. Thank you, my beloved husband." Frigga said happily and she gave him a kiss on his lips and he gave her a kiss in return. When they finally broke the kiss. Odin looks at Frigga and he gave her a smile. "You are most welcome my beloved wife." He said happily.

"Odin we have to come up with names for our new son and daughter." Frigga said.

"They are ready have names. This is Loki and this one is Lili." Odin said as he touched his new son and daughter when he said their names.

"Those are such cute names." Frigga said, before Odin could say anything else he felt tiny little hands pulling on his cape and he hears a little voice saying. "Daddy, pick me up." He looks down and he sees his son pulling on his cape. Odin kneels down next to his son and he wraps his arms around Thor.

"Thor, my son, do you want to meet your new brother and sister?" Odin asked as he looked at Thor.

"Yes, Daddy, pick me up. I wanna to meet my new baby brother and sister." Thor said. Odin smiled at his two-year-old son. He stood up and he picked up Thor. They walked over to Frigga and the twins.

"What's their names Mommy?" Thor asked.

"This is your little brother Loki and this is your little sister Lili." Frigga said and she smiled at her firstborn son.

"Mommy, can I play with them? Please Mommy?" Thor begged.

"I'm sorry Thor, but they are too little to play with you yet." Frigga said.

"Oh okay Mommy." Thor said sadly. Seeing how upset her little boy is she leans over and she gives her son a kiss on his cheek. "It's okay baby, you will just have to be patient and just wait for your little brother and little sister to get a little bigger before they can play with you, but you can sit and talk to them." Frigga said.

"Okay Mommy." Thor said with a smile. He looked at his little brother and little sister. "Hi Lokes, hi Lil, I am your big brother Thor and I love you." Thor said, then he leans over and he kisses his baby brother and baby sister's foreheads.

"I think it's time to go back to the palace and put the twins down for a nap and it's your nap time too Thor." Odin said for he wanted to go to the healing room and get his eye healed. They headed to the palace to put their children down for their naps.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Time Jump.

Ages

Thor is 8

Loki is 6

Lili is 6

Many years have passed and now the twins are six years old and their big brother Thor is now eight years old. Loki and Lili are little mischief makers they always play tricks on their big brother and their brother's friends as well as at feasts. Loki is the one who always talks his twin sister Lili into causing mischief. Today is the night before the Winter Solstice Eve Feast and Loki and Lili along with their big brother Thor are all getting excited for the Winter Solstice Eve Feast that will start tomorrow night.

The three royal siblings are in the stands at the training field and they are watching the warriors of Asgard train. Thor looks at his younger brother and sister. "You know what Loki, Lili, when I get bigger and stronger I want to be the best warrior on Asgard." Thor said pointing at the warriors who are training.

"I am sure that you will be a great warrior one day Thor, isn't that right Loki." Lili said as she elbows her twin brother.

"Umm sure you will Thor." Loki said a little bored for he would rather be at the library reading and studying. "Can we please go Lili; I am so very bored watching these warriors." Loki said as he looks at his twin sister.

Lili looks at her older brother. "Thor, do you mind if Loki and I go?" Lili asked for she always tries to keep her twin brother and her older brother happy.

Thor looks at his little sister and he saw that she also looks a little bored herself, but he knew that no matter what Lili feels she will always do whatever to keep the peace in her family. He nodes at his little sister and he also gave her a smile. "Hey Lili, what are you and Loki going to do?" Thor asked curious.

"I don't know Thor, whatever Loki wants to do is okay with me." Lili said.

Loki walks over to his older brother and his twin sister. He whispers in her ear. "Lili, lets go and play a prank on Sif?" Loki asked hoping that his twin sister would want to. She smiled at her twin brother and she nods, "Of course Loki, I am always up for anything you want to do brother." Lili said. "We will have to think of a way to prank Sif." Loki said. They both started to think how they would prank her. Then Loki came up with an idea. "Lili, how about we change the color of her hair with our magic." He said. Lili agreed and they both started to plan how they would do it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Loki peeked around the corner to spot Sif sitting in the garden watching the fountain. Her golden hair was her pride and joy. Loki looked back to his sister, "Okay. Only a temporary spell." He whispered. She nodded and took a deep breath getting ready to cast the spell alongside her twin brother, but the spell they cast was to strong instead of changing Sif's blond hair the spell caused her hair to fall out. She gasped and turned to Loki, "B-brother. Something went wrong!" Lili said her eyes when wide. Loki grabs his twin sister's hand and they both ran for they knew they had to hide before their father finds out. For they knew their father would punish them for what they did to Sif.

Sif reached up to fix her hair, but instead of feeling her hair she felt nothing at all. She let out a scream and she ran off crying as she went to find her friend Thor. For she knew who was responsible for the loss of her hair, Loki and his twin sister Lili were the ones who did this to her. She finally found Thor at the training field for he was still watching the warriors train. Sif ran over to him she was so angry she was shaking. "Thor, look at what your bratty little brother and little sister did to me!" Sif shouted, but all he could do was laugh at her. Sif growled, "Fix it Thor." She said. Thor wiped his eyes, "Come let's go to Mother. She'll help." He said. They when to find his mother and they found her talking to Thor's father. Frigga turned about, "What is it my son?" She asked and then she saw Sif standing there in tears. "Sif, what is wrong my dear?" Frigga asked and she open her arms wide so the younger girl could run into her arms. Sif ran into her arms and she buried her face into her chest. She looked to her son for some answers, "Thor, tell me what happened to Sif's beautiful blond hair?" She asked.

"Well mother, she told me that Loki and Lili did it." Thor said. Frigga raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean my son?" She asked.

"Like I said mother? All Sif told me is that Loki and Lili did it." Thor said. Odin bellowed, "CHILDERN!" Kiki turned scared eyes to her brother. And timidly walked into the room followed by Loki, "Yes father?" They said.

"Come here you two NOW!" He shouted. The two twin siblings walked to their father. Loki was holding his sister's hand and he felt her trembling in fear. Odin glared at them, "Did you or did you not do this to her?" He asked. Sif smirked and crossed her arms in triumphed. Lili nodded, "But Father it…the…the spell went…" Odin raised an eyebrow, "I don't want to hear it." This causes Kiki to start crying. Seeing his twin sister crying Loki stepped forward, "Father, it was me I did it." He said raising his chin. "You both did it. You shall be punished accordingly." He said turning to his wife, "Take Sif and help her cover her head. Thor go with them." He turned back to the twins. Loki and Lili both knew what was coming.

"Lili, come here young lady." Odin said. Lili walked up quietly, "Y…yes sir?" She asked. "My daughter you know what must happen. You have done something wrong and used magic on one of your brother's friends and without permission. We have been over this and you know the punishment." He said. "Daddy, please no not that please." Lili begged as tears streamed down her cheeks. "You have to take the punishment for what you have done you have broken the rules." He sighed. "No, Daddy, please. I'm sorry." Lili begged.

"Lili come here young lady." Odin said. "Y…yes sir. She said and she walks over to her father. He began scolding his daughter for helping her twin brother destroy Sif's hair.

"Now go to your chambers young lady and I want you to stand in the corner until I or your mother come and get you and the same goes for you young man." Odin said.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The twins go to their chambers and they stand in the corner. Loki hears Lili crying and he goes to her. He wraps his arms around his crying twin, "Lil, please don't cry. You know it makes me sad when you are sad and crying. For you know when you cry I start crying, for your pain is my pain." Loki said using the name he gave her when they were two years old, but Lili was scared what if their father came back and he saw Loki was out of the corner. She knew that her twin would be in trouble again and his timeout would start over again.

"Laowki, please go back and stand in the corner. If Daddy catches you he is going to make you stand in the corner longer." Lili said and she too used the name she gave him when they were two years old. Lili's ears caught the sound of footsteps moving closer, "Loki, you need to go please!" She hissed urgently.

"No! Lili, I am not going to leave your side." Loki said. Lili gave him a little shove, "Loki, you don't want to get in trouble again." Lili said.

"But Lil, I…" Loki began, but Lili cut him off, "No! buts Loki just go NOW!" she shouted. Frigga heard shouting coming from inside the room and she knew that her twin babies were fighting about something. She opened the door and she found that Loki was out of the corner and Lili was shoving him away but her little boy was holding his twin sister tight and he was crying.

"Children!" She said as she walked into the room further, the both of you know what your father has dictated as what you are to do. Now Loki stop crying it is not becoming of a princeling." She wiped his face gently. Loki wiped his face with his sleeve, "Mummy, please don't tell Poppa! I only wanted to make Lil feel better."

"Mommy, please I don't want to be in trouble! But he wouldn't go!" Lili said tearfully. Frigga wouldn't tell her husband about their babies breaking the rules, "Come here my babies." She said kneeling down and holding out her arms so her little ones could run into her arms. She wrapped them in a hug and kissed the top of their heads.

"Mommy? Are you going to tell daddy that Laowki and I broke the rules?" Lili said sadly.

"No, Lili I am not going to tell your father that you and your twin brother broke the rules." Frigga said.

"Really mummy, you aren't going to tell poppa?" Loki asked.

"No, Loki, as I told your sister I am not going to tell your father." Frigga said.

"Thank you mummy Loki said.

"Loki, Lili, do you understand why your father sent you to the corner?" Frigga asked.

"Yes, mommy." Lili said.

"Can you and your brother tell me why?" Frigga asked.

"Because we hurt Sif." The twins said together.

"That's right now lets put it behind us alright." Frigga said and with that the left the twins' chambers.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Frigga takes her twin babies back to the garden so they can play with their older brother. Lili sees that Thor is playing with Sif and their three other friends. She began trembling for she didn't want to get yelled at by her older brother.

"Lili, what's wrong?" Loki asked as he looks at his sister.

"Loki, Thor is going to yell at us for what we did to Sif." Lili said.

"Don't worry Lili, I won't let Thor or his friends upset you. Now let go over and see if Sif is still bald." Loki said.

"Loki, Lili, I want you two to play nice and no magic. Alright." Frigga said.

"Yes, mommy." Lili said.

"Loki, did you hear me young man?" Frigga asked.

"Yes, mummy." Loki said with his fingers crossed behind his back which Lili saw.

"I will be back later. You two try to behave please." Frigga said and then she gives her twin babies a hug and a kiss.

"Okay mommy, mummy, bye. Love you." The twins said together.

"I love you too. Goodbye my darlings and have fun." Frigga said ans she pats their bottoms to get them moving. Loki takes his sister's hand and they ran over to play with their brother.

"Hello brother." Loki as he and Lili walks over.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Oh, great not them. Thor, make your bratty brother and sister go away." Sif said.

"Why Sif?" Thor said.

"It's because of them that I have to wear this scarf until my hair grow back." She said with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Loki, Lili, what are you doing here? I thought father was going to punish you for what you did to Sif and sent you to your chambers for the rest of the day and night?" Thor asked.

"Poppa, sent Loki and I to timeout and mother said we could come out and she brought us to the garden." Lili said.

"That's right and she wants us to play with you brother." Loki said.

"Well I'm not going to play with you or your freaky sister." Sif said. Tears began welling up in Lili's blue-grey eyes.

"You take that back Sif." Loki snapped.

"No!" Sif yelled.

Loki glares at Sif, "She is right we aren't going to play with you or Lili either." Volstagg said. Hogun nodded in agreement.

"What about you Fandral?" Sif asked.

"Sorry, but I have to agree with my friends." Fandral said.

"What about you Thor, you know they can't be trusted." Sif said.

"Come on my friends, they are my little brother and sister. Just let them play with us for a little while okay and I promise they will behave." Thor said.

Oh, alright Thor, I trust you, but I will never trust your brother and sister." Sif said while the others nodded.

"What are we going to play?" Lili asked.

"We are going to play war." Thor said.

"What war are we going to do Thor?" Fandral asked.

"The one when my father defeated Laufey, the king of Jotunheim." Thor said.

"And I am going to play father." Thor added.

"That not fair. How come you get to be father?" Loki asked.

"Because he's older than you dumb dum." Sif said.

"Hey don't call my brother names Sif." Lili said.

"We need someone to be Laufey. I vote for Loki." Sif said. Everyone agreed excepted for Loki and Lili.

"I don't want to play Laufey." Loki said.

"Well that is the game we are playing." Sif snapped.

"Well I'm not playing." Loki said and he storms off.

"Loki, come back!" Lili calls after her twin brother.

"Thor, how could you let Sif be so mean to our brother?" She asked. Before Thor could say anything Sif spoke up, "Well your twin brother is such a big baby it's only a game. I am glad he left. The little freak would have ruined the game."

"Take that back!" Lili yelled.

"Never you and your twin are weird." Sif yelled. Lili was about to attack Sif with her magic. but was stopped by Loki who had came back due to the yelling.

"Lil, please don't do it. Sif isn't worth it. Let's just go to the library." Loki said.

"No. She has to pay for what she said about you." Lili said.

"Lili, please remember what mummy said." Loki said and he pulls his twin away.

"Let me go Loki!" Lili demanded.

"No, I don't want you to get in trouble again Lil." Loki said.

"Remember the Winter Solstice Eve Feast is tomorrow night and I don't want you to miss it." Loki said.

"Thank you, Laowki." Lili said and she gave him a hug.

"You're welcome Lil. Loki said and he hugs her back. After that the twins go to the library and they began to read books on many different subjects.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Suddenly Lili puts her book down and closes it.

"Lil, what's wrong sister?" Loki asked.

"I am still mad at Sif. I am going to make her pay somehow." Lili said.

"We will do it together, but we will have to be sneaky." Loki said closing his book.

"How?" Lili asked as she looks at her twin brother.

"We can put insects in pie she likes during the feast." Loki said.

"That's a great idea Laowki." Lili said and hugs her brother and she also kisses his cheek.

"I am glad you like it Lil." Loki said hugging her back.

"What do you want to to do now Loki?" Lili asked.

"Let's go and spy on our brother and his friends." Loki said .

"Alright Laowki, as long as Sif doesn't see us." Lili said.

"Don't worry Lil, she won't see us. I promise you." Loki said.

"I trust you brother." Lili said and then they went to spy on their older brother and his friends. The twins crept back to the garden hand in hand and they made their way over to over to where Thor and his friends are. When they got closer Loki and Lili climb a tree so they could spy on them.

While they were in the tree the twin over heard Sif talking about them to the others.

"Thor, your brother and sister are such freaks." She said.

"Come on Sif, that's not fair." Thor said.

"Thor, is right Sif, besides Lili is really cute." Fandral said. Hearing this Loki stiffens and was about to climb down, but Lili stops him.

"Laowki, please stay with me." She begs.

"Alright Lil, I will stay with with you, but can we throw rotten apples at them please." Loki begs.

"As long as they don't see us and no one gets hurt." Lili said.

"Alright Lil." Loki said.

"You promise Laowki?" Lili asked.

"I promise Lil." Loki said the then they began picking apples to throw at their brother and his friends.

Lili was reaching for an apple when she lost her balance and she was about to fall out of the tree, but Loki grabs his sister's hand.

"Loki, please don't let me go." Lili begs.

"Hold on Lili, please on hold." Loki said.

"Brother, I'm slipping." Lili cries out in fear as tears stream down her cheeks. Loki tries to pull his twin sister to safe, but he wasn't strong enough she suddenly slips out of his hand.

"Lil!" Loki screams as she hits the ground and she lays still. He quickly climbs down and he ran to his sister. Loki kneels down next to her, "Guards, please help!" He cries. Hearing his little brother Thor and his friends ran to see what was wrong.

"Sister, please wake up please. Please don't leave me." Loki begs as he tries to wake up Lili but she didn't move.

"Loki, what has happened little brother? Is Lili alright?" Thor asked.

"I'm sorry big brother, I'm so sorry it's all my fault." Loki said as hot tears began streaming down his cheeks and splashed onto Lili's face.

"What are you talk about Loki? What happened to our sister?" Thor asked.

"We...we're play in one on the gold apple trees and Lil slips and I grab her hand, but could pull her to safe and she fall. Now she won't wake up. She died isn't she?" Loki asked as he looks at his older brother.

"I don't know Loki." Thor said. Finally the guards show up with their swords drawn, "Prince Loki are you alright? What has happened?" The captain who is name Ander asked.

"My sister fall out of the tree and she won't wake up." Loki said tearfully.

"Here let me take a look at your sister." Ander said and he kneels down and he felt her neck.

Is my sister going to die?" He asked fear in his voice.

Ander looks at the other guards. "Kylen, you and Daren will go inform the AllFather and AllMother what has happened the rest of you will finish your patrol. While I take the princess to the healing room." Ander said.

"Yes, captain." The guards said and they left to do what their captain said. Ander picks up and carries Lili to the healing room. Thor and Loki along with Thor's friends follow Ander.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

They finally reached the healing room and they were approached by Odin, Frigga and Eir the head healer along with a few junior healers.

"Lili, what happened to my baby?" Frigga asked. Ander told the King and Queen what happened to their daughter.

"Ander, hand my daughter to Eir." Odin said. He hands the princess over to the head healer.

"Eir, take care of my daughter and send one of your junior healers to get me if anything changes." The AllFather said.

"Yes, of course AllFather." Eir said and with that Odin walks a way.

"Thor, go with your friends. I need to talk to your brother alone." Frigga said.

"Yes, mother, will Lili be alright?" Thor asked.

"I don't know my son, but I am sure Eir will do what she can to help your sister. I will send a guard to get you if something changes. Now go and have fun with your friends." Frigga said again.

"Yes, mother." Thor said and he left to join his friends.

"Come here Loki." Frigga said and she knelt down and she held out her arms to her son. Loki ran into his mother's arms and he began crying into her chest.

"I'm so sorry Mummy, I tried to pull Lili back up, but I wasn't strong enough and now she is hurt and she maybe dying and it's all my fault." He said through his tears.

"Shh, there, there Loki, it's alright my darling, your sister isn't going to die." Frigga said as she rubs his back trying to calm her son down.

"You promise Mummy. I'm not going to lose my twin sister and my best friend?" Loki asked.

"Yes, baby, I promise you won't lose your sister." Frigga said.

"Okay. Um mummy, can we go and see Lili please?" Loki asked.

"Of course we can sweetie, once you are calm." Frigga said. Loki tears turn into sniffles, "Mummy, can we go now please?" He asked.

"Alright my darling." Frigga said and she held her son's hand as they walk into Lili's private healing room. Loki let's go of his mother's hand and he ran to his twin sister's bed. He see that she is still not awake.

"Lil, wake up please. Mummy says you are going to be okay so please look at me." Loki begs Lili opens her blue-grey eyes and see looks at her twin brother.

"Hi Laowki." She said.

"Are you alright Lil? I am so sorry that you got hurt because of me it's all my fault." Loki said tears streaming down his cheeks.

"It's not fault you saved me." Lili said. Loki looks at the floor ashamed to make eye connect with his sister.

"Mommy, please tell Loki it's not his fault." Lili said.

"Loki, sweetheart, listen to your sister." Frigga said gently as she knelt down in front of him and she began to wipe his tears away with the hem of her dress.

"Mummy, do you think Lili hates me?" Loki asked sadly.

"No, darling, I don't, but if you are still worried then why don't you ask her." Frigga said.

"Okay mummy." Loki said and he goes back over to his sister.

"Lil, do you hate me?" He asked.

"I could never hate you Laowki, you are my twin brother and my best friend as well as my hero." Lili said.

"Really Lil, I am your hero?" Loki asked surprised.

"Yes." Lili said as she tries to sit up for she wanted to to give her twin brother a hug.

"Princess Lili, please lay still you are still hurt and you need time to heal." Eir said as she made the younger girl lay back down.

"Eir, what's wrong with my sister? I thought my mummy said that she will be alright?" Loki asked.

"I did sweetie." Frigga said.

"Mummy, why can't she get up?" Loki asked confused.

"Well you see sweetheart, your sister's back is very sore and bruised and Eir wants her to lay still so her back can heal." Frigga said.

"I'm sorry." Loki said this as a mantra.

"Prince Loki, you saved twin sister's life. If you hadn't grab her hand her injures would have been so much worse Eir said.

"Really?" Loki asked.

"Of course baby, but now we should go and let your sister get some more rest." Frigga said.

"Mummy, what if something happens and I am not here to help her. Please can I stay?" Loki asked.

"Please mommy, can Laowki stay with me?" Lili asked.

If Eir say it's alright then it's alright with me." Frigga said.

"As long you both stay calm then you can stay together." Eir said.

"Thank you, Eir." The twins said together and then Loki snuggles up with his Lili and they both fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

During the night Lili woke up to the sound of crying.

"Loki, wake up." She said and she began shaking him, but he didn't wake up.

"Laowki, please wake up please." Lili begs and she began crying too. Finally Loki woke up to the sound of his twin sister crying.

"Lil, are you alright? Why are you crying?" He asked.

"Laowki, you were crying in your sleep and I couldn't get you to wake up." Lili said and she wraps arms around her twin brother.

"Laowki, why were you crying in your sleep?" She asked.

"I had a bad dream." Loki said.

"What was the bad dream about?" Lili asked.

"I was really scary Lil." Loki said.

"Laowki, please tell me about the bad dream or do you want to tell mommy about the bad dream?" Lili asked.

"I want Mummy." Loki cried tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Mommy!" Lili cries tears streaming down her cheeks. Frigga walks into the private healing room to check on her daughter and son and she sees that her twin children are crying as they hold each other in their arms.

"What's wrong my sweet little babies?" She asked as she sat down next to them. Lili looks up and she sees her mother sitting next to them

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" Frigga asked. Lili's began to slow for you had to talk her mother why she thinks her twin brother is crying.

"Mommy, Laowki, had a bad dream." She said sadly

"Lili, do you know what your brother's dream was about?" Frigga asked.

"No, Mommy, Laowki didn't tell me anything." Lili said.

"Loki, sweetie look at me." Frigga said. Loki looks up and he sees his mother so he lets go of his twin sister. He throws his arm around his mother.

"Mummy." He cries as more tears stream down his cheeks as he hides his face in his mother chest.

"Shh, there, there Loki, what's wrong sweetie? Your sister told me that you had a bad dream." Frigga said as she began rubbing his back.

"Mummy, it was so scary." Loki said through his tears.

"Shh, there, there my darling, do you want to talk about it? " Frigga asked kindly. Loki looks at his mother tears still streaming down his wet cheeks.

"Mummy, in my bad dream I lost my twin sister who is also my best friend. Lili said that she hates me because I did something wrong." Loki said.

"Laowki, you could never lose me and I could never hate you. Your my twin brother, I love you." Lili said she gave him a hug.

"Thank you, Lil." Loki said.

"Do you feel better baby, knowing that it was just a bad dream and knowing that your sister loves you and she will never hate you and you will never lose her?" Frigga asked.

"Yes, Mummy." Loki said and he began yawning.

"Do you think you and Lili can get some more sleep?" Frigga asked.

"Yes, Mummy, Mommy." The twins said together. Frigga tucks her babies back into bed and she kisses their foreheads then twins fall back asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The following morning the sun was beginning to rise while the twins were fast asleep. They were snuggled under the blanket of furs. Loki began string he always got when the sun starts to rise. He got up and ran to his chambers so he could get ready for the day while his twin sister slept. About an hour Lili woke up and she sees that her twin brother is no longer next to her. She jumps out of the bed and she ran out of the room.

"Laowki, where are you!" She cries out as tears began streaming down her cheeks. Lili ran through the palace and she kept calling for her twin brother, but she couldn't find Loki so she sits down on the floor and she kept on crying.

"Lili, what's wrong little one?" Fulla asked kindly as she knelt down next to to the younger girl.

"Aunt Fulla, I can't find Loki anywhere." Lili said and she through her small arms around her mother's sister and she cries into her chest.

"Don't worry Lili, we will find your twin brother together." Fulla said and she help her niece to stand up. They look everywhere for Loki, but they couldn't find him.

I want my Mommy." Lili cried so Fulla took her niece to her sister who was in the the breakfast hall. When Lili sees her mother she let go of her aunt's hand and she ran to her mother.

"Mommy." She cries as she through her arms around her mother.

"Lili, baby, what's wrong sweetheart?" Frigga asked.

"Mommy, Laowki is gone and aunt Fulla and I can't find him." Lili cried.

Sweetheart, your brother is right here." Frigga said.

"Come here Loki, darling." She called. Loki walks over and he sees that his twin has been crying so he through his arms around her holding her close.

"Laowki, why did you leave me?" Lili asked tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Lil, I woke up early and you are were sleeping so I decided to get ready for the day. I am sorry that I scared you. Forgive me?" Loki asked as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Yes, I forgive you Laowki, just don't ever leave me again promise." Lili said.

"I promise Lil." Loki said and he led her to the table so they could eat their breakfast with their family.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Time jump

Ages:

Thor is 10

Loki is 8

Lili is 8

Two years have passed and the twins are closer than ever. They are still causing mischief together, but Loki makes sure that his sister never gets hurt again. The palace servants are getting ready for banquet it will be held in the grand banquet hall and also in the garden. The Queen is in her garden with her three children. She is over seeing the preparations in the the garden. She is also watching her children run around playing tag with each other.

"Thor, Loki, Lili, lunch is ready." Frigga said.

"I'll race you brother." Lili said and she began running to her mother.

"Hey Lili, Lil, no fair." Thor and Loki said together and then they ran after their sister.

"Lili reaches their mother first and Thor reaches their mother after his younger sister. Loki was the last to reach his mother and his siblings.

"I won." Lili said happily.

"Well done sweetheart." Frigga said.

"Good job sister." Thor said.

"It's not fair you cheated Lili." Loki said and he began pouting.

"Loki, its just a game. Lili beat me to mother and do you hear me whining about it." Thor said.

"No. But its still not fair! You two always win and I never win anything. That's why father loves you and Lili more than me." Loki cried.

"Loki, that's not true daddy loves us all." Lili said.

"Yes, it is true you always have to win." Loki said.

"Can I help it that I am good things?" Lili asked.

"I wish you weren't my twin!" Loki yelled and then he ran back to the palace.

"Loki, come back here. Thor, stay with your sister. Frigga said.

"Yes, ma'am." Thor said as his mother ran after his younger brother. He wraps his arms around his younger sister and he tries to comfort her.

"Tor, why did Laowki, say that he wishes that I wasn't his twin? Why Tor." Lili asked tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Lili, it's alright. It's alright mother is going to talk to our brother so please don't cry anymore." Thor said holding his little sister close. Frigga catches up with her son and she grabs his hand, but Loki tries to pull away from his mother.

"Mummy, let me go please." Loki cries as tears stream down his cheeks and he stops pulling away from his mother.

"Loki, baby, what's wrong sweetheart?" Frigga asked.

"Mummy, why doesn't Father love me and why can't I ever win anything. I am 5 seconds older than Lili and she always win. I wish we weren't twins then I can win." Loki said through his tears.

"Loki, listen to me baby, your father loves you, but when you said that you wish you and Lili weren't twins really hurt her deeply. Did you really mean what you said to your sister?" Frigga asked.

"No, mummy, I didn't mean it I'm sorry." Loki said sadly.

"I know that sweetheart, but I am not the one you should be apologizing to." Frigga said.

"But Mummy what if Lil, doesn't forgive me." Loki said looking at to ground.

"Well sweetheart, you will never know unless you ask your sister forgiveness." Frigga said and she places her finger under his chin and she made him look at her.

"Are ready to go and see your sister?" She asked.

"Yes, mummy." Loki said. Frigga took her son's hand and they walk back to the garden.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

They entered the garden and Loki sees that his twin sister is crying in their older brother arms and he walks over to his siblings. Thor notices that his little brother is walking toward him and Lili and he sees that Loki is trembling and also tears streaming down his cheeks. Even though his little brother was scared he didn't want his sister to get hurt by her twin brother. Lili sees her twin brother coming and she snuggles closer to her older brother, but no matter what he does she will always love him.

"Lil, please I need to talk to you." Loki begs.

"Back off Loki." Thor said.

"It's alright Thor, I want to hear what Loki has to say." Lili said.

"Lil, I am sorry very sorry for what I said. I am glad you are my twin can you ever forgive me." Loki said as he wipes away his tears.

"What you said real hurt me, I do forgive Laowki." Lili said as she hugs her twin brother for she is no longer holding on to her older brother. Loki hugs his little sister tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Thank you, Lil, I love you so much." He said.

You're welcome Laowki and I love you too." Lili said and then they sat down a the table with their mother and brother and they all began to have lunch. Later that night the banquet will take place.

"I can't wait to dress up for the banquet." Lili said excitingly.

"The banquet will be alright, but you and I can make it fun right." Loki said, but he whispers the last part into Lili's ear.

"Yes, as long as we don't get caught." Lili whispers into Loki's ear.

"Mother, Loki and Lili are planning to do something at the banquet." Thor said.

"No. were not Thor. Stop trying to get us in trouble." Loki said.

"You are always getting in trouble Loki or getting our sister in trouble." Thor said.

"Thor, stop blaming Loki. It's not his fault. I go along with his plans and also help with coming up with the prank and the plan sometimes." Lili said.

Alright. Alright my darlings no more arguing. Now let's finish our lunch so we can get ready for the banquet." Frigga said.

"Yes, mother." Thor said then he clears his throat.

"Yes, Mommy, Mummy." Lili and Loki said together.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Not a chapter

To answer your question PadawanSkywalker.

In my original story the twins both receive a spanking from their father and then they were sent to time out. But I decided to take out the spanking part it didn't seem to fit. Thank you, for reviewing my stories.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Not a chapter part 2

 **A/N: Hi everyone. Loki's younger sister here. I just wanted to let you all though that haven't forgotten about this, but I going through a little bit of a writer's block on this one. But the moment that my writer's block goes away I will work on it again. I hope you all have a wonderful weekend.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Loki and Lili finished their lunch first, "Mummy, can Lili and I be excused please?" He asked.

"Of course my darling, you and your sister may go." Frigga said.

"Thank you, Mummy. Come on Lil?" Loki asked.

"I'm coming Laowki." Lili said as she joins her twin brother. Thor watches his younger siblings leave and he knew that they were up to something and he was going to find out what.

"Mother, can I be excuse too?" He asked.

"Of course my son, but leave your brother and sister alone." Frigga said.

"Yes, mother." Thor said and he went to find his friends. The twins went to the library so they can read the magic books and also practice their magical skills. After about an hour of reading and practicing their magic Loki puts his book down and he sighed annoyed. Lili looks up and she noticed that her twin brother looks annoyed.

"Loki, what wrong brother?" She asked.

"It's nothing Lili." Loki said.

"Laowki, I am your twin sister. I know when something is bothering you so please talk to me brother." Lili said. Loki knew that he couldn't hide anything from his twin so he decided to tell her everything.

"I can't believe Thor tried to get us in trouble with mummy. I am going to make him pay." Loki said.

"Loki, please don't do anything that gets you in trouble. I don't want you to miss the banquet." Lili said.

"Don't worry Lil, no one will know it was me." Loki said.

"How Laowki?" Lili asked.

"Don't worry about it Lil. If something happens I don't want you to get in trouble too." Loki said.

"Loki, you and I are the mischief making twins. I won't let you do it alone. Besides if your not at the banquet it will be so bored." Lili said.

"You're right Lil, we are the mischief twins and we stick together, but we have to come up with something good and it can't be traced back to us." Loki said.

"This is going to be our best trick yet." Lili said and with that the twins began planning what trick to play on their older brother.

A\N: Loki's younger sister here. I am sorry that it took me so long to update, but I going through a little bit of writer's block. Hopefully it is my writer's block is gone. Chapter 23 is coming. Please read and review.?


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Brother, I have come up with a plan to prank our other brother at the banquet tonight." Lili said.

"Tell me sister." Loki said.

"Well Loki, I could use my magic to create a bunch of flower and while everyone is paying attention to me you can sneak the bugs into our brother's shirt." Lili said.

"That is a prefect plan Lil." Loki said.

"Thank you, Laowki." Lili said and she began flipping through the magic book looking for the spell that will create flowers that will float down from the sky or ceiling. Finally she found the spell and she began to read the spell alongside her twin brother.

"Lili, this spell seems very complicated are you sure that you can do it?" Loki said.

"I think so Loki, but let me read the spell again before I try it." Lili said.

"Alright Lil, but please be careful." Loki said.

"Don't worry about me Laowki." Lili said and she reread the spell then she uses her create the flowers, something when wrong the flowers started falling, but they were died.

"I failed." Lili said and she began crying.

"Don't cry Lil, you did fail that spell is complicated, but I am sure if you ask mummy she will help you." Loki said.

"Your right Laowki, thank you brother." Lili said and she hugs Loki.

"You're welcome Lil, now lets go find mummy." Loki said hugging Lili back then he ran to the door.

"Race you to mummy." He said then he ran out the door.

"Hey no fair!" Lili called as grab the book and ran after her twin.

 **A/N: Loki's younger sister here. I hope you guy are still enjoying this story. I think my writer's block is gone for now. Please read and review. Chapter 24 is coming soon.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The twins raced each other to the garden where their Mother is.

"Mummy!" Loki called as he ran to her.

"Loki, what is it sweetheart?" Frigga asked.

"Lili, found a spell and she needs help with it." He said and he looked back to see his sister struggling to keep up with him because the book was so heavy. Before he could reach his twin sister she loses her balance and falls flat on her face.

"Lil!" Loki called and he along with their mother ran to her.

"Lili, are you alright sweetheart?" Frigga asked as she knelt next to her daughter.

"Mommy, it hurt." Lili said through her tears.

"What hurts baby?" Frigga asked.

"Mommy, my tummy hurts." Lili wimpers.

"Come here my baby." Frigga said as she picks her daughter and sets her on her lap holding her close.

Loki walks over to his mother and twin sister, "Lil, are you okay sister?" He asked as he knelt down too. Lili just shook her head to upset and in pain to speak.

"Mummy, isn't there something you can do to help Lili feel better?" Loki asked as tears began to well up in his green eyes for he hated to see his twin sad and in pain.

"Of course my son." Frigga said and she placed her hand on her daughter's stomach. She uses her magic to help her little girl's stomach to feel better.

"How does your stomach feel my darling?" She asked.

"Much better thank you, mommy." Lili said and she hugs her mother.

"You're welcome my daughter." Frigga said and she hugs her little girl back.

"Come on Loki." She said and she pulls her son to her and she and Lili both hugs him.

After the hug they all stood up, "Now Lili, your brother tells me that you found a spell that you need help with.

"Will you help me mommy?" Lili asked.

"Of course I will help you baby, now show me the spell so we can practice the spell." Frigga said.

"Thank you mommy." Lilli said and she flips through the magic book trying to find the spell again.

 **A/N: Loki's twin sister here. I hope you all are still enjoying this story. Chapter 25 is coming soon Please read and review.**


End file.
